


A New Years to Remember

by Diam_Senpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Card Games, Diam is still a Tsundere - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Henry is a romantic - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Micale is so cute - Freeform, Redilia's last name is technically Mio now, The wolves are back - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diam_Senpai/pseuds/Diam_Senpai
Summary: It's New Years, and Diam's sister insisted on visiting for it. Diam and Henry prepare for that day while doing everyday mundane things. Henry is plotting, Redilia is evil, Tatseru is trying not to spit out his drink, Micale is being too damn cute, and Diam just hopes the wolves don't wander in. It's going to be a long, but great day all the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I did this for a contest on Disqus. I hope you guys like it.  
> Seriously though, tell me if you guys actually like my characters. I hope you do.

To: Diam Raina

From: Redilia Raina

_Dear Diam, as you know, I kept our promise. Tatseru and I left you alone for Christmas. I can just imagine what you guys did. Anyway, I'll be be heading over there for New Years Celebration with you. Tatseru and Micale will be coming as well. Deny it all you like, but I know you like kids, and you just can't wait to hold your nephew again. Don't worry about fireworks. We have leftovers from last year. I do expect some of your famous alfredo for dinner in exchange. See you in four days! _-Your Amazing Sister__

__Diam let his head hit the desk as he finished the email his sister sent him. 'Three years in England and she still acts like she's sixteen.' Diam thought. Redilia and Tatseru had married three years ago. It was a simple affair with only them and their friends. Since Henry was the best man, Redilia had given him the honor of handing her off to Tatseru. For some reason their dad didn't make a big deal of it like they were expecting._ _

__Tatseru was a kind man. He was also quite the looker. His tousled black hair and gorgeous scarlet eyes sent almost everybody into a frenzy. He was hot. However, he wasn't Diam's type and he ended up pairing him with his sister. Diam wasn't actually expecting it to work though. Their son, Micale, was born two years after their marriage, and he was absolutely adorable. He recieved Tatseru's eyes and Redilia's blood-red hair. Redilia had stated he looked like Rin Matsuoka. He responded by telling her his hair was more like Kagami Taiga's. She told him to shut up._ _

__Diam and Henry had remained unmarried, but moved in together anyways. They bought a nice two-story house in the suburbs of Maine. Thankfully it wasn't too expensive, due to them buying it off of Henry's uncle. He really was too nice to give them a discount. The moment everything was signed, Henry ran off to the backyard and called the wolves. The pack of ten he remembered and introduced to Diam had grew to 15. Diam immediately named them for Henry since he couldn't come up with names worth anything._ _

__Diam had named them all by the end of the day after many name considerations. The new pups will forever be known as; Hershey, Creame Puff, Oreo, Caramel, and Coco. Henry couldn't believe that was all he came up with after seven hours._ _

__Henry yawned as he stepped out of their bathroom in only his boxers. He was ruffling through his snowy white hair with a towel. He glanced at his boyfriend's computer as he threw his towel into their laundry bin. "What are you looking at?"_ _

__"Nothing much. Red and the others are coming over for New Years." Diam mumbled lazily, while digging out a notepad and pencil. Henry scooted over to take up half of Diam's chair. "Oh really? I totally forgot about that promise." Henry stated. He slipped an arm around Diam's waist and pulled him into his lap._ _

__Diam snorted but made no move as to leave Henry's grip. He continued to write things down on his notebook. "You forgot because your mind has been focused on Christmas sex. Do we have any broccoli?"_ _

__Henry chuckled. "Not my fault your mom and dad are giant cockblockers. I don't think we do. Why do you need brocolli?"_ _

__"Oh so you blame my parents but not your mother? May I remind you that she was responsible for 75% of our interruptions during Thanksgiving?" Diam stated sarcastically. He looked up at Henry "We don't? I thought we had some leftover. I'll have to see what I'll need to buy for dinner. Red is going to throw a fit if I don't make chicken and broccoli alfredo. " he mumbled before returning back to his notepad. After a few more scribbles, Diam shifted and hopped off the chair._ _

__He stretched his arms over his head, and his back arched with him. "Well I'm going to bed. I have a shopping trip tomorrow." He looked back at Henry. "And will you put on a shirt al-damn-ready!"_ _

__"You know you prefer me like this. Actually, I think you prefer me with even less on." Henry smirked. Diam leaned over the chair and placed his hand under Henry's chin. "Henry?"_ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"Shut up."_ _

__"I thought you loved the sound of my voice." Henry retorted._ _

__"I see someone's an egotistical bastard tonight. Now go to bed." Diam laughed before flopping down on the bed. He snuggled into their royal blue covers that Henry's mom got them for Christmas._ _

__Henry chuckled and joined his boyfriend in bed. "Goodnight, Love."_ _

__"Don't call me that!"_ _

__The next day Diam woke up to the alarm and a splitting headache. He lazily sat up in bed and put a hand to his head. "Oww. I don't think I got drunk last night. Did I?"_ _

__Henry parted his eyes open and looked at Diam through his lashes. "What's up babe?"_ _

__Diam lightly glared at him. "Henry, watch the nicknames. I have a horrible headache." he sat in silence for a moment before a look of realization dawned on him. "Fuck! Why did I set the alarm? I don't have work today!" he groaned in agony. He had totally forgot his vaction lasted until after New Years. He collapsed back into his pillow in defeat._ _

__Henry threaded his fingers through his lover's hair. It was such a beautiful shade of purple, and it always managed to be even fluffier than usual in the morning. "Aww, my poor love. Does it hurt like it did last time?" Diam just nodded into his pillow pathetically. "I'll get you your medicine." Henry announced as he jumped out of bed and headed into the bathroom. He came back out with two pills and a glass of water._ _

__"Here." Henry said as he handed Diam the pills. He had reluctantly sat up at the sight of his dreaded medicine. "These taste like shit." He popped the pills into his mouth and scrunched his face to exaggerate his point. He greedily drank the glass of water before plopping back down on the bed._ _

__"Guess we're not going shopping today. Feel like eating anything?" Henry asked gently. He ran his fingers along Diam's jawline in a soothing motion. Diam leaned into his touch. "You're cold." Henry chuckled and cupped his cheek. "You still haven't answered my question."_ _

__Diam just muttered something like "I don't trust your cooking." and snuggled back into the covers. Henry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics and nuzzled against him. His arms snaked around Diam's waist to make him the little spoon._ _

__Diam woke up five hours later. The throbbing in his head subsided and his stomach growled at the lack of food. He looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand. The bright red 11:13 was annoyingly bright against the dark wood of the bedside table. He sat and up and swung his legs over the side of the bed._ _

__The lack of his boyfriend intrigued him since Diam was almost always the first one to wake up. A weird smell of smoke managed to find its way to Diam. "Oh no. Henry! Are you cooking again?" Diam panicked. He raced down the stairs and into their kitchen to find that everything was...fine. Henry was moving scrambled eggs from the stainless steel stove-top to a couple plates. There were a few dishes in the sink, but everything else was how Diam had left it the previous night._ _

__Henry looked back at his boyfriend with a puzzled expression on his face. "You okay?"_ _

__"Everything's fine? I thought I smelled something burning." Diam questioned as he padded across the room. Henry smiled back at him. "Oh that was just my failed attempt at making toast. The eggs came out fine though."_ _

__Diam sat down at the breakfast nook in the corner. He managed a small smirk in his tired state. "How does one manage to fail putting bread in a toaster?"_ _

__"I have my ways." Henry chuckled. "I'm just glad the toaster didn't break. I'd literally be in the doghouse."_ _

__Diam sent him a playful glare. "If the toaster broke you'd be sleeping in a tent in the backyard, AND I'd let the wolves have your side of the bed." Henry gaped at him. "You wouldn't."_ _

__Diam only smirked in response. "Try me." He ate a piece of egg. "This is actually decent. I'm impressed. Anyway my migrane is much better. I'll actually be able to get things done today."_ _

__Henry grinned and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. "So are we still going shopping?"_ _

__One spastic shopping trip and two days later, Diam was busy kneading the dough for the alfredo noodles. Henry was busy trying to tame his wild hair in the hallway mirror when the doorbell rang._ _

__"I got it." Henry called. He opened the door to see Redilia and Tatseru smiling at him. Tatseru was doning a black button down shirt and jeans. Redilia had a white-plated shirt and black pants. In her hands was Micale's carriage. It was really a car seat, but Redilia insisted it was a carriage. The little one year old was in a bundle of blankets and fast asleep. Henry beamed at them. "Hey guys. Come on in. Diam's cooking right now."_ _

__Before Redilia could fully enter she stared down Henry with a mischievious glint in her eyes. "Have you asked him yet?" She had the slightest hint of an accent, yet Henry couldn't tell if it was intentional. He shook his head. "The shipment came in late. I'm planning on doing it tonight. In. Private." He sent a warning glare at her. "Don't say a thing. One word and I'll make sure Diam has Micale for your entire visit."_ _

__"Henry! Can you help me real quick?" Diam called from inside. Henry speed walked to the kitchen while Redilia settled down on the couch. She set Micale between her and her husband. 'I won't say anything, but I'm definitely going to get pictures. I am a fujoshi afterall.'_ _

__Diam and Henry exited the kitchen, and Redilia jumped up to hug her brother. "Hey Diam." He sighed but hugged her anyway. "Hi Red. How was your flight?" Redilia disconnected to go give Henry a hug. "It was boring as usual, but I was so excited. It's been so long!"_ _

__Tatseru coughed in a sarcastic manner. "It's been a month."_ _

__"Exactly my point."_ _

__At that point in time Miacale was making cute baby noises to announce his presence. Diam's eyes immediately lit up as he reached to hold his nephew. He cradled his head and started to rock him gently. "Hey, Micale. You remember Uncle Diam right?" Micale giggled in his arms as Diam grinned down at him._ _

__Henry sat down next to Tatseru. "He'd make a good father." Tatseru hummed in aknowledgement. He smirked towards Henry. "When are you asking?" he muttered under his breath._ _

__Henry rolled his eyes. "You'll find out when you find out." Diam looked at their exchange curiosly before turning back to Micale. A bell sound chimed from the kitechen, and Diam reluctantly gave Micale back to his mother. "I have to finish cooking. We're having broccoli and chicken alfredo."_ _

__"YES! I love your cooking, but your pasta is just so good. I'll never get bored of it." Redilia stated. Diam rolled his eyes. "I swear that's the only reason you stick around on Thanksgiving and Christmas."_ _

__It was two and a half hours later when dinner was finally over. Redilia managed to not spill wine like she did at Christmas. (Diam is never going to let it go). Micale had only cried once. Unluckily for Redilia, Diam got to him first and hogged him for the rest of dinner. Henry and Tatseru started up a conversation about piano notes, while Redilia and Diam started up a conversation about Yuri on Ice. Henry only slightly interjected with his opinion. (For some reason he thinks Yurio and Minami would make a great couple. Red doesn't buy it)._ _

__Tatseru and Redilia had went upstairs to put Micale to bed another hour later before they came back down. The clock was reading 9:30 at that point, and everyone was tired. Yet, they had said they'd wait up for the New York Tower to count down to zero._ _

__Henry pulled open one of the cabinet drawers in the corner of room and pulled out a package of playing cards. "Anyone up for a game of Screaming Hippos?"_ _

__Tatseru then proceeded to spit out his drink he brought from the dining room. "Screaming what?"_ _

__Henry laughed. "That's why Diam doesn't allow drinks outside the kitchen or dining room. Anyway the game is called Screaming Hippos. It has nothing to do with screaming or hippos, but it's pretty damn fun. Sit at the coffee table, I'll teach you." He looked back at his boyfriend. "You going to play?"_ _

__Diam shook his head. "Maybe next round. I have to do dishes real quick." he stated before disappearing through the threshold to the kitchen._ _

__Redilia, Henry, and Tatseru sat around the round piece of glass Diam had picked to be their coffee table. He then proceeded to take out the jokers and deal the deck around the three of them. "Okay here's the basics. You take turns placing cards down in a pile. You keep doing so until you get a double. Take for example; I place a 7 and then Red places a 7. After that you slap the deck. The first person to get their hand there gets that entire stack and places it at the bottom of their deck. Then there are face cards. If you place a jack down, then the next person has to draw one card. If it's a face card it keeps going. If it's not then the person who drew the jack get's the stack. The same applies for kings, queens, and aces. However, for kings you draw three cards. For queens you draw two cards, and for aces you draw four cards. The person with all the cards at the end wins. There's also house rules to consider but we won't bring those up just yet."_ _

__Henry found out that yes, Tatseru could play cards if he wished, and he should not underestimate his in-laws. By the end of the round Redilia and Tatseru were going back and forth to the point where Henry just declared it a tie. Diam joined in later and kicked all their asses (as worded by Tatseru). They were so absorbed they didn't notice the clock chime for 11:00._ _

__"One more hour and we can go to bed!" Redilia cheered with a yawn. Tatseru rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his wife. "You're the one who came up with the idea in the first place. "_ _

__Diam chuckled. "I'm going to go give the wolves their dinner before they wander in."_ _

__The moment Diam was out of eyesight, Henry made a mad dash for the bedroom. He walked back into the living room while placing a small box in his pocket. He looked at Tatseru and Redilia excitedly. "Wish me luck."_ _

__Tatseru sent him a thumbs-up, while Redilia searched through her purse. "Where's my phone damn it. I need to videotape this!" she mumbled. Henry chuckled and slowly walked outside._ _

__Diam was handing meat out to the wolves tenderly. He made sure to pet each of them sweetly. Creame Puff and Hershey especially liked him. The jumped into his lap and and nuzzled against his chest. Diam was running a hand through their fluffy fur. The cloudless night in the background really made the scene. The moon was giving his hair a silver like glow. It made Henry smile. Diam wasn't perfect. He could be a petty and sarcastic bastard, but moments like these. The moments where Diam's smile lit up the space and he was so peace made Henry believe he was._ _

__Of course, Diam's angelic form only served to make Henry more nervous. "Hey Diam." he smiled. The fifteen wolves immediately jumped him before Diam could muster a response. They tackled him to the ground as the five pups licked his face happily. "Okay! Okay! Calm down! I get it. You're happy." Henry cackled loudly. The wolves backed off enough to let him sit up._ _

__Diam was covering his mouth with his hands and shaking with laughter. "That was too good." he giggled._ _

__Henry felt his lips quiver at the sight of Diam's amusement. He shook his head. He had a mission, and he was going through with it. "Diam?" he started quizically._ _

__Diam looked at him. "What's up?"_ _

__Henry swallowed his nervousness. "You know that Christmas present I mentioned?"_ _

__"The one that didn't come in on time?"_ _

__"Yeah that one. Well it came in today, and I figured now would be the best time to give it to you. "_ _

__Diam chuckled ever so slightly. "You truly are a romantic at heart." Henry pulled a small ribbon-wrapped box out of his pocket and handed it to him. "I hope you like it."_ _

__Diam just shook his head. "I'm sure I will you dummy." He carefully pulled off the ribbon and popped open the lid. His eyes widened at the contents. He was expecting a wolf keychain or maybe a glass figurine. Diam had been into collecting those as of recently. What he was not expecting was a silver ring with a helix design and an inscription on the outside._ _

__He looked back up to Henry kneeling in front of him. "I've wanted to ask this for a while. I meant to do it on Christmas, but shipping sucks. But Diam, we've been together for seven years now and I've never been happier. You light up my world. You're the only one who's ever been able to handle me and the wolves at the same time. What I'm trying to say is, will you give me the honor of being my husband." Henry stated quickly and nervously._ _

__Diam was silent as he blinked at him. For two seconds. He lept up to wrap his arms around Henry's neck. "Of course. Of course I'll marry you, you romantic bastard." Diam cried. He let go of his fiance and wiped some tears from his eyes. "I'll marry you Henry." he smiled._ _

__Henry slipped the ring on Diam in happiness. He had said yes, and it was barely registering. He looked at Diam's perfect face, illuminated by the moon and stained with tears of happiness. He loved this man, and he was going to try his best to make him happy._ _

__Henry placed a hand on the back of Diam's neck and brought him in for a fierce kiss. Diam responded instantly as Henry's tongue invaded his mouth. His hands found grip in Henry's shirt as the kiss deepened. Henry's other hand ran up and down Diam's spine quickly but gently._ _

__The two seperated and their foreheads connected instantly. "You make me so happy." Henry panted lovingly._ _

__Diam's eyes shone with adoration. "I know. You make me happy as well." He placed a quick peck on Henry's lips and stood up. He held his hands out to him. "Come on. We better help Red and Tatseru with setting up the fireworks."_ _

__Henry took his hand and followed him back inside the house. He was never happier then he was then, and he was going to be damn sure Diam felt the same at all times._ _


End file.
